Welcome to the grave!
by contradictionisbalance
Summary: Por las afueras de la tienda Meat Pies caminaba un hombre, de buena situación, se notaba en su traje recién salido de la tintorería, era un médico, muy conocido en Londres, él curaba hasta los peores males que aquejaban a la gente
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO THE GRAVE

_**WELCOME TO THE GRAVE**_

Por las afueras de la tienda Meat Pies caminaba un hombre, de buena situación, se notaba en su traje recién salido de la tintorería, era un médico, muy conocido en Londres, él curaba hasta los peores males que aquejaban a la gente sin interés en recibir paga, era agnóstico, para él toda enfermedad tenía un explicación lógica, su nombre era John. Al ver una barbería sobre la tienda de pies no lo pensó dos veces y entró, por muy bien vestido que estuviera, su rostro reflejaba semanas sin una buena afeitada, además había recibido excelentes comentarios del señor Todd; pero antes de subir las desgastadas escaleras se encontró con una señora de vestido oscuro y unos bucles desarmados que le venían bien a su apariencia un tanto psicótica, era Nellie, quien sorprendida y asustada le dijo al doctor:

- "¡Espere! ¡No suba todavía! El señor Todd está con…, con ¡un desastre en el suelo!, porque se le derramó la espuma de afeitar (le dijo insinuando una sonrisa nerviosa, no se le ocurrió otra cosa, si le decía que tenía un cliente sería extraño que John no lo viera salir)

A los segundos después baja Todd con un paño entre sus manos, por suerte no estaba ensangrentado y sin levantar la vista, con la voz en alto, dice:

-"¡Ya limpié todo! ¡El maldito ensució hasta la ventana! (al levantar la mirada nota la presencia de un hombre y se queda atónito)"

Nellie arregla la situación diciendo:

-"¡Oh! Eso le contaba al señor, que todavía no subiera porque usted estaba limpiando la espuma que el cliente derramó"

Todd un poco más tranquilo y siguiendo las palabras de Nellie responde:

- "¡Sí!, la…la espuma claro (y con una pequeña sonrisa le agradece su perspicacia a Nellie).Pero ya está todo limpió señor….(esperando a que le dijera su nombre)

- No me llame señor (contestó con tono amistoso) soy John, John Hewson, pero me puede llamar Johnny (le dijo esbozando una sonrisa que Todd no podía soportar, tanta alegría para él no era más que estupidez de gente que no sabe lo dura que es la vida y por lo mismo no merecen vivir, y de esto se encarga él)

- Como lo desee… Johnny (le responde al doctor intentando sonreír como él, pero sus facciones resultan más escalofriantes que su propia "profesión").John no creyó ni la mitad de la excusa de Nellie, ya tenía sospechas de que algo extraño ocurría en esa barbería.

Al llegar a la habitación el doctor nota un olor putrefacto que lo asoció inmediatamente al olor que emitían los cadáveres que él utilizaba para realizar autopsias, pero no se alarmó y le preguntó a Sweeney.

- Señor Todd, ¿qué es ese olor tan descompuesto?

Sweeney ya nervioso y ansioso por degollar a ese husmeador le responde manteniendo la calma.

- ¡Oh! Le pido disculpas, eh…es un gato que está en el techo, pero lo debo sacar en la noche, mientras Toby, mi…mi hijo duerma, porque era su mascota ("qué historia ya he inventado para este idiota" se dice a sí mismo, "Toby, já, ¡mi hijo!") Y sin querer emite una pequeña carcajada mientras limpiaba sus navajas de plata donde habitualmente veía el reflejo de su pálido rostro.

- ¿De qué se rie señor Todd? Le pregunta curioso.

Sweeney de espaldas ya muy irritado por el maldito cliente le responde enfadado.

- De nada … Johnny, por favor tome asiento.

John nota que sus preguntas resultan incómodas para el barbero, y obedeciendo sus órdenes se sienta en el confortable sillón que luego sostendría su cuerpo desangrado antes de caer al sótano y quebrarse el cuello. Sweeney le coloca una túnica, pero esta vez prefiere recordar por un momento su aptitud con la navaja y rasura a John con sutiles movimientos ya cuando le faltaba la otra mejilla le da su toque final sin antes decirle.

- Sabe señor, usted es un hombre muy ¡entrometido! (mientras entierra la navaja en el cuello del doctor como si estuviera partiendo un pastel)

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic (hice uno muy cursi que srtainsensible subió por mí, se llamaba "¿Qué sucedería?". La verdad no tengo mucho vocabulario y ella lo arregló para que quedara más "poético") ¡esta historia sigue! Pero necesito saber si les gustó, porque quizás el hecho de que haya metido a otro personaje principal sea aburrido para ustedes, el punto es que necesito ver algún post de crítica. Me despido de todas las fans de Sweeney y Lovett. Bye!!_


	2. Chapter 2

John desesperado no entendió lo que ocurrió, ¡el maldito barbero era un demente!, sujetó su garganta desesperado porque la sangre le salió a chorros notó que el corte fue profundo, y aplicando sus conocimientos supo que no le quedaban más que minutos de vida cuando de repente sintió que el sillón se inclinaba hacia atrás y se abrió una puerta en el piso mientras se deslizaba rápidamente hasta caer a un sótano. Pero antes Johnny no perdió las esperanzas e intentó descender en buena postura, y así lo hizo, cayó casi sentado, sobre otros cuerpos que habían corrido la misma suerte. Muy asustado intentó pedir ayuda pero sus gritos ahogados con su propia sangre nadie los pudo oír.

Cuando vio que bajo él había otros muertos casi decapitados, empezó a arrastrarse hacia un rincón, con una mano sujetando su garganta y otra rasguñando el suelo, intentaba no perder la calma, en ese momento entendió todo, el "accidente de la espuma", el asqueroso olor, pero prefirió no pensar en eso e intentó salvar su vida.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar, la sangre no dejaba de salir, pero la adrenalina era tanta que no sentía dolor, sólo desesperación que intentaba controlar; aún así concentraba todas sus fuerzas en encontrarse la vena yugular, introdujo sus dedos en el corte, por ser una vena de buen grosor intentó repararla y lo logró, su faringe no tenía un desgarro muy profundo y se pudo mantener cerrada si su cuello permanecía rígido, y así lo hizo, sintió que la sangre le volvía a circular, todavía intentaba no asimilar la situación sino la angustia lo llevaría a la muerte.

Mientras tanto, en la barbería, Sweeney comenzó a limpiar sus navajas, como de costumbre, luego de cada asesinato, y con un paño limpiaba el sillón, notó que ya no vendrían más clientes y bajó para hablar con Nellie e intentar solucionar el problema de la pestilencia.

- Srta. Lovett…¿¡está ahí!?

- ¡Sí corazón, en mi habitación! - Le respondió muy entusiasmada, con la esperanza de que Sweeney entrara.

- ¡Pues venga acá, tenemos un problema! - le contesta Todd con voz cortante.

- ¡Ya voy cariño! - Nellie se miró a un espejo para arreglar un poco sus bucles, sabía que no le sería fácil tener a Sweeney en su dormitorio, se estiró el vestido y radiante respondió al llamado de su amado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Los cuerpos - respondió Todd.

- Sí, cada mañana los trozo y deshueso a cada uno, luego los coloco en la máquina y comienzo a molerlos - le contestó naturalmente- y…

- ¡Sí! ¡eso lo sé! - dice Sweeney, interrumpiéndola- Pero los cadáveres ya expelen un olor insoportable, hay que deshacerse de los huesos y los restos que queden de alguno. El doctor que acaba de subir ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, sí, era un buen hombre - respondió Nellie bajando la mirada - ¡Pero alcanzará para unos 20 o 30 pies! - le dijo dichosa a Todd, poco le duró la lástima por Johnny.

- Sí, el maldito curioso, notó el olor del sótano, le inventé que era un gato en el techo, y creo que me creyó, pero eso no importa, ya no nos molestará - respondió a Nellie con una sonrisa que estremece de susto a cualquiera - El asunto es que hoy en la noche me ayudarás a enterrar los huesos en algún lugar, lejos de aquí.

- De acuerdo - respondió Nellie muy atenta.

- Ahora voy donde el juez Turpin, a intentar convencerlo de que vuelva a mi barbería e inventarle de que todo fue un mal entendido (refiriéndose al incidente con Anthony, cuando llega y dice a viva voz que secuestraría a Johanna)

Cuando Sweeney salió de la tienda, Nellie bajó al ático a ordenar todas las cosas para la salida, en ese momento Johnny sintió el crujir de la puerta y se arrastró a un rincón, donde la sombra era capaz de esconderlo. Nellie no notó nada extraño y comenzó a recolectar los huesos que tenía tirados a un rincón, adentrándose en el frío subterráneo, que ni siquiera el horno era capaz de entibiar. Johnny siente que es el instante oportuno para escapar, pero en su estado le sería muy difícil, por lo mismo buscó una manera más cómoda de sostener su garganta sin expulsar los pocos litros de sangre que lo mantenían vivo y con la otra mano se sujetó de las paredes hasta llegar a la escalera, la detestable escalera era su mayor dificultad, pero ya había pasado por tanto que no se podía rendir y con el impulso de sus piernas se deslizó por cada peldaño hasta que llegó a la superficie. Nellie estando muy enfocada en el asunto de los cadáveres, no escuchó ningún ruido, lo que le dio ventaja a Johnny para tomarse el tiempo de descansar a las afueras del sótano y conseguir fuerzas para ponerse de pie y buscar la salida, su cabeza nunca dejó de pensar con cordura, buscando una solución sensata a todo el problema, la adrenalina ya disminuía, su anestésico se agotaba, y el dolor comenzaba a hacer de Johnny su esclavo. Sabía que no iba a soportar más, pero aún así se levantó, corrió hacia donde el sonido de la calle lo llevase y con gemidos angustiados llegó a la casa de un amigo, también doctor, experto en suturas, que podría ayudarlo sin dudas.

Nellie tenía todo listo y al subir las escaleras vio que habían gotas de sangre en el piso, pasmada y desesperada por buscar una respuesta bajó al sótano de nuevo pensando: - "¡No puede ser!, mi amor es muy cuidadoso a la hora de degollar, es imposible que siga vivo, incluso si así fuese, ¡el golpe de la caída mata a cualquiera!" - Nellie observó los cuerpos y notó que faltaba uno, la última víctima, el doctor. Y corriendo buscó al maldito, se guió por las manchas de sangre que la llevaron hasta la salida de su tienda, pero comenzaron a desvanecerse entre las pisadas de los londinenses, ya no había rastro de John.

Afligida y sin otra alternativa buscó a Sweeney para contarle lo ocurrido y por casualidad lo encontró a pocas cuadras de Fleet Street, con el paso lento y la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¡Mi amado! ¡el…el doctor, sigue vivo! - gritó con la voz agitada.

**Ohhhhh que fantasioso, eso de la yugular jajaja!!, ni en películas sucede pzz, pero bueno esa fue mi pequeña imaginación, hice este capítulo hace semanas, Srta.Insensible me dijo que le arreglara los tiempos verbales (es que yo escribo todo en presente y debería ser en pasado xD) y así lo hice, algún error me avisan!!**

**Ah! y... LES GUSTÓ, SIGO?? O NO??ESPERO RESPUESTAS :D**

**Se despide ATTE. contradiction is balance (me encanta esa frase :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney se despabiló cuando oyó aquellos gritos, corrió hacia ella para taparle la boca, mientras miraba si alguien había desviado su vista hacia ellos, pero por suerte eso no ocurrió

Afligida y sin otra alternativa buscó a Sweeney para contarle lo ocurrido y por casualidad lo encontró a pocas cuadras de Fleet Street, con el paso lento y la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¡Mi amado! ¡el…el doctor, sigue vivo! - gritó con la voz agitada.

Sweeney se despabiló cuando oyó aquellos gritos, corrió hacia ella para taparle la boca, mientras miraba si alguien había desviado su vista hacia ellos, pero por suerte eso no ocurrió.

- ¡Baje la voz sra. Lovett! – Dijo Todd, clavándole una mirada llena de ira y preocupación.

Nellie comprendió que sus gritos fueron la peor manera de llamarle la atención, si alguien se enteraba de su plan sería el fin de sus vidas. Así más calmada le dijo a Sweeney:

- El doctor, un tal…. Johnny, el último tipo al que degolló,¡ha desaparecido!, no estaba entre los demás cuerpos, por las manchas de sangre que vi en la escalera y en la calle, supuse que arrancó.

Sweeney recordó la forma en que deslizó su navaja en el cuello de aquel doctor y sin dudas pensó que fue muy débil, le salió sangre a chorros, como a cada cliente, pero el corte no le llegó ni a media garganta, como él lo hacía usualmente.

Así comenzaron juntos la búsqueda de John, en los bosques más cercanos a la tienda, en los callejones, en la plaza, pero no lo encontraron…

- Si estuviera vivo, no le quedan ni minutos de vida, no hay de qué preocuparse, quizás mañana lo encuentren desangrado en alguna esquina – dijo Todd con satisfacción.

- Y todo sería un misterio amor ¿no? – preguntó Nellie, con cierta seguridad.

- Exacto sra. Lovett, todo sería un misterio – dijo Todd, apurando el paso para llegar a la tienda, ya que el frió le calaba los huesos.

Pasaron dos años y el hecho se olvidó, la tienda siguió funcionando a la perfección y clientes para Sweeney no faltaban…En dos años una amistad se fortalece, pero entre Lovett y Todd había surgido algo más que amistad. Lovett nunca lo abandonó en sus momentos de nostalgia, cuando trasnochaba en la barbería pensando en Lucy; ella intentaba animarlo, convencerlo de que comenzara otra vida, junto a ella, pero Todd no sacaba a su Lucy de su corazón. En muchas ocasiones Lovett indirectamente le ofrecía matrimonio, pero Todd nunca daba respuesta. También Lovett pasó por periodos muy difíciles, tenía a Sweeney tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; era el amor de su vida, incluso Albert nunca llenó tanto su corazón como Sweeney lo hizo todo este tiempo y el hecho de no tener a Sweeney con ella la hacía cada día una mujer más infeliz.

En tiempos de mucha clientela en Meat Pies, Nellie tenía más trabajo de lo normal, ni siquiera la ayuda de Toby le era suficiente, hasta que una de todas las tardes en que bajaba al sótano, el cansancio de subir y bajar esas eternas escaleras y la sofocación que sentía cada vez que abría el horno, hicieron que se desmayara. Fue una tarde en que Toby había salido a la feria y Todd "trabajaba" en su barbería; por lo que no recibió ayuda alguna en horas, hasta que Sweeney la descubrió tirada en el piso, peligrosamente muy cerca del horno. En ese instante la llevó en sus brazos a su dormitorio, la atendió personalmente, no confiaba en doctores ni enfermeras. Con este hecho le prestó más preocupación a Nellie, cada vez que hacía la "parte pesada" de su trabajo él corría a ayudarla, nunca deseó ningún mal para ella, era su mejor amiga desde que volvió a Londres, su compañía, quién sabe lo hubiera sido de su vida si no la encontraba el día en que desembarcó. Todd comenzaba a confundirse, por primera vez el tema del amor lo ponía en aprietos, siempre estuvo seguro de su infinito amor por Lucy, pero el tiempo hizo que su recuerdo se convirtiera en angustia y noches sin dormir. Sweeney ya no quería seguir martirizándose, quizás la proposición de Nellie no era tan mala, podría comenzar de nuevo, guardar a Lucy en su corazón y seguir una vida "feliz" con Lovett, pero él no la amaba, sólo sentía gratitud hacia su persona. Tampoco quería volver a ser feliz, se sentía cómodo en su posición de asesino y según su mente, ya no era necesaria tanta alegría, pero su corazón decía otra cosa y Todd nunca lo tomó en cuenta, sabía mentirse a sí mismo…

Estos sucesos unieron cada día más sus vidas, pero todo cambiaría con la llegada de un hombre muy extraño, distinguido en un abrigo negro, se notaba que era adinerado, pero la característica que a todo londinense le llamaba la atención era su cicatriz en el cuello, se corría el rumor de que este señor se había salvado de la horca o que en algún asalto había sufrido una acuchillada, nada era seguro (ustedes ya suponen quién es ¿no?). El asunto es que este señor de apellido Hewson (siii, Johnny!!, volvió!!) se dirigía a la tienda de la sra. Lovett a preguntar por Todd.


	4. Chapter 4

- Disculpe señora ¿usted sabe si el señor Todd está en su tienda? – Le preguntó John a Lovett.

Nellie no recordaba haber visto aquel hombre, entre tantos clientes de Sweeney y de Meat Pies los rostros suelen olvidarse. Pero su cicatriz le hizo recordar una historia que todos los londinenses contaban, "quizás él es aquel hombre que se salvó de la horca" – pensaba ella. Nunca imaginó que él era el doctor que hace un par de años escapó del sótano moribundo. Trataba no mirar su cuello repetidas veces, para que no se sintiera incómodo…

- Sí, suba, justo lo encuentra desocupado, pero… veo que usted esta muy bien afeitado señor – Dijo Lovett con tono de sospecha.

- ¡Ah! sí lo estoy, es que no vine a afeitarme, vine a conversar con Sweeney – respondió John.

El nerviosismo invadió a Nellie, sabe que no sería nada bueno _"¿y si nos descubrieron?, ¿y si algún vecino supo la verdad y nos delató?" _son las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Nellie.

- Sweeney, ¡lo llamó por su nombre! – Le dijo Lovett a John, intentando llamar su atención para que así no siguiera subiendo las escaleras y Todd tuviera tiempo para preparar sus navajas si fuera necesario ocuparlas en su defensa.

- Sí, podríamos decir que somos viejos conocidos – respondió John, sin dejar de subir las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de la barbería sin siquiera tocar.

Nellie no puede contener su nerviosismo, no asociaba a este hombre con nadie conocido, sus manos temblaban y se sentó en la escalera para tomar unos sorbos de gin y poder calmarse. Ella sabía que Todd podía manejar la situación, sus amigas de plata resolverían el problema, si es que lo que sucedía era un problema.

- Señor Todd, un gusto verlo de nuevo. – dijo John con tono amistoso.

Todd yacía de espaldas mirando por su ventana y puliendo sus navajas, hasta que las palabras del misterioso señor interrumpieron su calma _"verlo de nuevo"_ – pensó Todd – yo no tengo conocidos, ningún cliente ve _"de nuevo"_ mi rostro – se decía así mismo. Con la curiosidad consumiéndolo se dio vuelta y lo vio.

No lo reconoció a primera vista porque sus ojos se clavaron en su cicatriz. Se acercó sigilosamente a ver aquella herida, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su navaja abierta, dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier movimiento que Todd le ordenase.

Era una cicatriz recta, de un solo corte, no tenía desviaciones, por lo que descartó la opción de la horca (que era la historia que todos contaban), Todd recordó que las cicatrices de un ahorcado son de forma circular y rodean más de la mitad del cuello, ya que su compañero de celda se suicidó de esa manera. John se encontraba inmóvil con la cabeza hacia arriba, para facilitarle la meticulosa inspección a Sweeney y en un rápido movimiento sacó un revólver apuntando al estómago del barbero. Todd se vio atrapado pero tranquilamente retrocedió unos pasos.

- Señor Hewson, me sorprende verlo vivo – dijo Todd. Ya había descubierto su identidad y sabía que este hombre le sería un gran problema...

- Déjeme decirle que su técnica es muy eficaz, sólo le faltó un poco más de presión – respondió John tocando su cicatriz, pero sin despegar sus ojos en cada movimiento de Sweeney.

- Así veo – respondió Todd, desviando la mirada a sus navajas, sabe que no podía hacer nada si John estaba armado, por lo mismo actuó como si no le importase.

- ¿Qué ha sido de su vida señor… Barker? – preguntó John.

Todd se sintió pasmado al oír su apellido, su verdadero apellido, el maldito abrió la herida, fue capaz de estremecer su nuevo mundo, llevarlo a la desesperación, a la angustia, sentimientos que ya habían devastado a Sweeney por tantos años y que estaban muy guardados en su corazón.

Porque su objetivo era sólo la venganza de Lucy y recuperar a su hija, ya no añoraba su felicidad, cuando era un hombre amable, con una familia ya concretada; de qué le sirvió tanta amabilidad, ser un buen hombre, si terminó en la cárcel injustamente, si la felicidad lo había abandonado y la soledad se había apoderado de su ser. Todd ya tenía otra vida, llena de oscuridad, mentiras y asesinatos, ya le era costumbre degollar personas y con el Juez Turpin estaba mejorando la relación como para dar su golpe final. Sweeney ya había olvidado a Benjamin, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero John hizo que el amor por Lucy floreciera, que la angustia por su muerte regresara y ante tanta tristeza y recuerdos que no volverán, Sweeney comienza a llorar, a llorar con rabia y desesperación.

Sin pensar en que John le podía disparar, se lanzó contra él con su navaja, fue el movimiento más torpe que pudo hacer y John fácilmente lo esquivó, dejándolo en el suelo. Todd ya no quiere más peleas, no puede soportar tantos males y en el suelo se echa a llorar, intenta contener sus lágrimas, pero comienza a llorar a gritos…

- Váyase, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. ¿O se quiere vengar?, pues hágalo, ¡vamos dispare! – dijo Todd desafiante, con la garganta echa un nudo.

- Cálmese, yo no pienso vengarme. Entiendo su tristeza señor Barker, sus ansias por vengar la muerte de su esposa y recuperar a Johanna – dijo John.

- ¡Qué sabe usted! ¿¡de dónde sacó tanta información!?. Ahora soy Sweeney Todd maldito, no me llame Barker – dijo Todd, mientras apresuradamente se levantó para amenazarlo nuevamente con su navaja.

- Le pido que suelte esa navaja señor…Todd, si me escucha atentamente entenderá todo. – dijo John.

Todd obedeció las palabras del doctor y dejó que hablara…

**¿Qué les pareció?... veo que mis capítulos son un poco cortos :S, intentaré alargarlos (es que no soy buena para andar con rodeos, si se dan cuenta todo pasa muy rápido en mi historia, trataré cambiarlo...) ESPERO REVIEWS!! (una chica me posteó pidiéndo otro capítulo xD, por eso subí este)...Alguna falta ortográfica, o error de tiempos verbales me avisan!! chau!! ATTE...contradictionisbalance :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de lo que me hizo, aquel corte en mi cuello, caí a su sótano, sobre otros cuerpos también degollados y había un horno a lo lejos, ahí me di cuenta de que usted era un asesino, por eso estaba tan nervioso a todas mis preguntas – Sweeney emitió una pequeña sonrisa, el doctor fue muy astuto, podría haberlo matado en ese instante con su navaja ya que John tenía su revólver guardado, pero prefirió escuchar su relato- .

La herida la pude arreglar temporalmente, – continuó John – manteniendo mi cuello rígido, pasaron un par de horas y oí el plan que tenía con la Sra. Lovett, de buscar un lugar donde enterrar los restos, y digo restos porque la mayor parte de los restos están en los pies ¿o me equivoco? – dijo John esperando una respuesta…

- Continúe Sr. Hewson – Todd nunca había oído las vivencias de sus víctimas, obviamente porque no vivían para contarlo, pero esta fue la excepción y no pensaba matarlo hasta que terminase.

El punto es que yo me escondí – siguió Johnny – cuando la Sra. Lovett bajó al sótano, vi que comenzó a recoger unos huesos en un rincón, muy lejos de mí; en ese instante subí las escaleras y escapé hacia la casa de un colega, un doctor experto en suturas, si no hubiera sido por él, mis esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

- Admiro su valentía Sr. Hewson, horas con un corte en la garganta debe producir un dolor insoportable – dijo Todd.

- Así es, pero la adrenalina me ayudó, en un par de meses ya estaba curado, pensaba viajar a ver a mi familia, que no tenía noticias de mí hace mucho tiempo, pero preferí quedarme a estudiar su caso. Un hombre no se convierte en asesino de la nada…

- ¿¡Quién le contó de mi identidad, sobre mi familia!? – preguntaba Todd sin ninguna sospecha de quién podría ser y con un tono que asusta a cualquiera.

- Entre los londinenses todo se sabe; me contaron la historia de un ingenuo barbero, casado con una hermosa mujer y que tenía una hija, Johanna, la luz de su vida.

Con estas palabras los ojos de Sweeney se bañaron en lágrimas, ya no tenía nada que esconderle a John, él lo sabía todo.

- Al oír esta historia la asocié a usted – continúo John – por su profesión. Investigué los motivos de su destierro, para eso una noche entré a la casa del único hombre con el poder de castigar a cualquiera en Londres.

- El Juez Turpin – murmuró Todd, con la mirada enfurecida y sus puños apretados, tanto que sin querer se hirió con su propia navaja, esto ni lo inmutó, pero John le llamó la atención.

-¡Sr. Todd, su mano! – señaló Johnny asustado.

- Mierda, no me di cuenta – dijo Todd con su mano empapada en sangre. Tomó en paño que siempre utilizaba para limpiar el sillón y con él se vendó su mano, no le dio importancia – por favor siga…

John intentó no observar la herida del barbero y continúo.

- Exacto, el Juez Turpin; entre todos sus documentos encontré su archivo por una foto que estaba adjuntaba a la hoja de vida de cada acusado. Debo decir que me costó mucho reconocerlo. Se notaba un hombre inocente de sólo verle los ojos en aquella foto; hoy tiene una mirada fría, un rostro dominado por la ira, aún así algo de Barker hay en su mirada.

Sweeney sabía que todo lo que John decía era cierto pero no lo reconocía y cegado por la furia de haber oído el apellido que le recodaba su pasado con tanto dolor, tomó su navaja con la mano izquierda, la que no se había herido, y agarró a John por el cuello.

- Soy Todd maldito, nunca más menciones a Benjamin Barker – dijo Sweeney susurrando con rabia al oído del doctor y rozando su navaja en la cicatriz.

- Lo-lo siento Sr. Todd – dijo Johnny asustado, si Todd casi lo mata una vez, podría intentarlo de nuevo.

- Ahora continúa- dijo Todd. No pensaba degollarlo, sólo fue una forma de que entendiera lo mucho que le molestaba oír su verdadero apellido, su pasado. Una parte del necesitaba escuchar aquel relato, pero su lado asesino no se calmaba, aún así, conteniendo todas sus ganas de atravesar ese cuello nuevamente, lo soltó para que continuara.

John siguió sin titubear, aunque tuviera una pistola en su poder, no tenía su vida asegurada, Todd tenía más experiencia en el asunto. Era muy complicado pasar unas horas con su asesino y ¡conversando!, el miedo lo tenía con su camisa sudada, hacía caso a lo que Sweeney le ordenase. _Para qué me metí en esto, maldita sea. Todo sea por detener esta matanza. __**¡Pero podrías haberlo hecho delatándolo a la policía!**__. No sería a mi modo, quiero descifrar este misterio y que termine bien, sé que Todd no está loco. __**Como quieras, pero ¡No me culpes si el barbero te abre esa cicatriz!**_. Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del asustado doctor y tragándose sus temores regresó a su relato.

- Bueno leí su hoja de vida y realmente no existen acusaciones que tengan en peso como para mandarlo a la cárcel, se le acusa de no tener permiso para ejercer el trabajo de barbero, que debería tener un certificado o algo así.

- ¡Mentira! Turpin sabe que yo aprendí con mi padre a afeitar, él me regaló sus navajas antes de morir, la tuberculosis lo consumió rápidamente. Como en esa época yo era un estúpido, en el juicio nunca se mencionó de qué se me acusaba, todo el jurado estaba en mi contra, el maldito juez debe haberlos comprado. Tampoco tuve un abogado que me defendiese, mi juicio no duró ni diez minutos y ya me habían sentenciado a 15 años en una cárcel fuera de Londres – dijo Todd, lamentándose de su ingenuidad y lleno de impotencia, lo que había sucedido no tenía vuelta atrás…

Johnny escuchó atento lo que Sweeney contaba sobre su juicio. Con esto respaldaba su teoría de que el juez no hacía correctamente su trabajo.

- Incluso Sr. Todd, también leí otros documentos y la mayoría de los acusados no tienen reales delitos que merezcan las duras sentencias que Turpin daba, debo decirle que su destierro fue injusto.

- Eso muy bien lo sé yo – dijo Sweeney, con cierto sarcasmo, para tratar de sobrellevar la situación, sabía que hoy no podía hacer nada para cambiar su pasado, "_La venganza es mi único recurso, debo vengar a Lucy"_ pensaba Todd.

- Investigué la actual vida de Turpin, él tiene a una pupila, ella era hija de la mujer del barbero encarcelado.

Sweeney hacía lo imposible para contener las ansias de matar a John, cada frase que salía de su boca, era un navajazo en su corazón. ¡Era la historia de su vida, contada por una de sus víctimas!. _Y por ser mi historia debo oír todo lo que este maldito sepa, luego lo degollaré…_- decía Todd en su interior.

- Ahí todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, el juez lo desterró para quedarse con su mujer, ella era hermosa, pero por alguna razón terminó sólo con su hija ¿Qué le ocurrió a su esposa? – preguntó John, luego de haber echo aquella interrogante pensaba suicidarse, esto podría sacar de sus casillas a Todd, claramente aquella pregunta irritaría al barbero y no tenía salida. _**Idiota, ¿¡por qué no te das un tiro con tu maldito revólver que ya deberías haber utilizado!? ¡Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle tal pregunta!. Seguro te degollará. **_Pensó John, con los ojos cerrados, pero increíblemente Todd respondió sin disgusto, la congoja por recordar a su Lucy le quitaba fuerzas para matar al doctor.

- Ella… ella se suicidó, porque el maldito juez se aprovechó de ella en sus momentos de debilidad, cuando yo estaba en la cárcel y ella debía cuidar sola a Johanna. No pudo con la vergüenza – dijo Todd con la voz quebradiza. No podía esconder el desconsuelo que sentía, lentamente sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos, quizás Barker, el honesto hombre, nunca volverá, pero los sentimientos que el ingenuo barbero experimentó por la pérdida de Lucy acompañarán a Sweeney hasta la muerte, no le quedaba más que sobrellevarlos con su nueva personalidad, fría y criminal…

**Les gustó?? Uyyy en este me alargué un montón, pero en los reviews leí que un buen cap son 3 o 4 hojas de Word, estas son tres xD…..ojalá les haya gustado…cualquier duda o mala ortografía que tenga me avisan con un review!!..espero sus respuetas….bye!! **

_**ATTE contradictionISbalance**_

P.D.: reconozco que eso de poner los pensamientos en negrilla y cursiva, y otros sólo en cursiva se lo copié a NellieLovett xD…No sé si otros lo usan también, si existe alguna queja NellieLovett, sólo deja un review y lo saco…


	6. Chapter 6

- Sr

- Sr. Todd, temía que le hubieran contado eso, usted no sabe toda la verdad, Lucy está viva – dijo John, aterrado por la reacción que el barbero pudiera tener.

Sweeney quedó perplejo, ¡Lovett le había mentido!, tanto tiempo sufriendo en vano, el doctor sabía más de lo que Todd imaginaba.

- ¿¡Cómo!? Lucy está muerta, se suicidó, ¡esa es la verdad! – dijo Sweeney, no podía soportar la idea de que Nellie le haya escondido la verdad.

Temeroso John se atrevió a contarle todo lo que sabía, el pobre hombre pasó años con el dolor por la pérdida de Lucy, sería una ayuda que supiera que estaba viva.

- Lucy..Lucy está viva, pero no del todo bien. Como usted bien sabe ella se envenenó, pero eso no la mató, la llevó a la locura. Lamentablemente no se recuperó, los médicos intentaron desintoxicarla pero su mente quedó dañada. Hablaba incoherencias, no sabía nada de su pasado y había olvidado que tenía una hija. Así fue como el propio juez determinó internarla en un siquiátrico y quedarse con Johanna, la adoptó como su pupila, pero usted debe saber que Turpin desea hacerla su esposa. Hace años Lucy se escapó del siquiátrico y sabe Dios donde estará. – John pensó que Todd tendría alguna de sus reacciones violentas, pero no fue así, se quedó congelado con sus ojos pegados en el piso.

Sweeney no sabía qué decir. ¡Lucy está viva!. Por primera vez se sentía realmente feliz, pero la angustia de saber que estaba enferma le quitó aquellos segundos de alegría. John notó esto y para sacarlo de su depresión le dijo lo que había investigado, ansioso por ver una sonrisa en Todd, cosa que sería muy difícil.

- ¡Sr. Todd!, existe una cura a su enfermedad, averigüé sobre su caso con los médicos que la atendieron, ella se envenenó con una dosis muy baja y hoy esto tiene remedio. Si la encontramos y la sometemos a un tratamiento de sólo semanas inyectándole esta cura, ¡ella puede recobrar la memoria!, lo podrá recordar señor Todd y podrán formar una familia de nuevo – John esperaba que se alegrara, mal que mal, todo el sufrimiento que padecía era a causa de su pérdida, pero sólo consiguió mantenerlo callado, inmóvil, ¡por minutos!.

Tantas noticias en un día tenían la mente de Todd muy confusa, ¡Nellie le mintió!, ¡podrá recuperar a Lucy!, pero no podrían formar una familia como lo dijo el doctor. Él tenía otro carácter, una apariencia que quizás asustara a su esposa, pero si hay la posibilidad de que ella se sanase, de que comenzara a vivir nuevamente, Sweeney no se la negaría.

Para romper el silencio, Johnny le siguió comentando sobre la cura.

- Existen riesgos en el tratamiento que le mencioné, si el estado de locura de Lucy es muy avanzado, quizás hayan cosas que no logre recordar. Usted está muy cambiado físicamente y de personalidad también, eso le dificultará reconocerlo – explicaba John.

- ¡No! Ella no me reconocerá, yo he cambiado mucho, no soy el hombre con el que se casó, no quiero que sufra una decepción. La buscaremos, usted le dará aquella medicina y ella nunca sabrá de mí, no puede verme como estoy ahora, por mis manos ha corrido mucha sangre, soy un asesino, lleno de ganas por seguir matando y por matar a Turpin.- dijo Todd, decepcionado de sí mismo.

- Pero señor, usted ya no necesita vengarse, su esposa podrá perdonarlo, fueron 15 años, ¡15 años! Sin ver la luz del día, perfectamente comprenderá su actitud más fría, pero creo que algo de Benjamin florecerá. – dijo John.

Otra vez el doctor apuñalaba el corazón de Todd, era un hombre muy ingenuo, pensó que con tal noticia Todd cambiaría de un segundo a otro, y no fue así.

- ¡Acaso no entiendes!, ¡Barker está muerto! ¡Deje de nombrarlo!, acaso a simple vista ve a Barker en mí, sólo quedó el sufrimiento de aquel hombre, ya no hay nada de todo el cariño que podría haberle entregado a Lucy, ya no soy nada para ella y todo se hará como yo le ordene – dijo Todd, sujetando a John por la espalda y con su brazo izquierdo intentaba ahorcarlo.

Esta vez la furia lo sacó de la poca cordura que le quedaba y le hizo un pequeño corte con su navaja a un costado del cuello. _"¡Mierda!, ¿acaso lo maté?" _– pensó Todd. John sintió aquél corte y se zafó del brazo del psicópata, por suerte no fue nada grave como para lo que Todd hacía normalmente.

- Sólo era- era una opinión Sr. Todd – dijo John tomando bocanadas de aire, sentía un poco de rabia con la actitud del barbero, pero más bien estaba asustado y con su mano comenzó a presionar su herida.

- Discúlpeme Sr. Hewson, no tengo un buen temperamento. Bajemos para que la Sra. Lovett pueda ponerle una venda o algo – dijo Todd. Estaba preocupado por el doctor, con él tendría que aguantar sus ganas de matar, por lo menos hasta que terminara con el tratamiento de Lucy.

Increíblemente Nellie vio como Johnny y Sweeney bajaban naturalmente por la escalera, a excepción de sus heridas, parecían "llevarse bien" (porque Todd sólo dejaba vivo a quien le cayera bien). Ella pensó que habían tenido una riña, pero Sweeney le explicó, susurrándole al oído que su corte fue un accidente.

- Sra. Lovett por favor ayude al Sr. Hewson con su corte. – le ordenó Todd.

"_Hewson, Hewson, he oído ese apellido" _– se decía así misma. En ese momento Nellie por fin resolvió su interrogante. _"Pero si es-es, el hombre que se escapó hace unos años atrás, el doctor que mi amado no degolló por completo, qué hace aquí, ¡vivo!"_- pensó Nellie. Creyendo que Sweeney no sabía lo jaló del brazo para hablarle en un rincón, más alejado de John.

- Corazón, este hombre es el que se escapó del sótano ¿recuerdas?, ¡debes matarlo, nos puede denunciar a la policía! – le dijo Lovett, murmurándole con preocupación.

- Lo sé Sra. Lovett, pero este hombre me ha contado más de lo yo sé. Investigó toda mi vida, sabe mi verdadero nombre e incluso me contó la verdad sobre Lucy, luego lo discutiremos. – dijo Todd, murmurando también.

Al oír estas palabras el cuerpo de Nellie quedó helado, su amado ahora sabe que Lucy está viva, _"Eso debe ser lo que el doctor le contó, ahora tengo que curar al maldito ¡esto es insólito!"_- pensaba enfurecida y a la vez triste.

Preocupada por la conversación que tendría con Sweeney, pensó en cómo curar la herida de John y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Le dejó algunos implementos para que se curara, mientras iba por una jarra con agua tibia. En la cocina se topó con Todd, que estaba limpiándose la sangre de su mano derecha.

- Ahora me dejará, irá en busca de Lucy ¿no es así? – le dijo Nellie angustiada mientras llenaba una jarra con agua.

- Lo conversaremos más tarde Sra. Lovett, ahora siga atendiendo al doctor – le contestó Todd con voz cortante, se oía más preocupado por Johnny que por la mentira de Lovett.

Aún más preocupada Nellie se fue con la jarra a su dormitorio y vio que el doctor yacía hincado, sin su camisa, tratando de ver su herida en un pequeño espejo que Lovett tenía sobre su cómoda. Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada, eran años que no veía el torso de un hombre, además de buen estado físico, hay que recordar que Albert nunca tuvo un atractivo como el de aquel doctor.

- Disculpe señor, aquí está el agua para que se limpie – dijo Nellie sonrojada y retirándose.

- Por favor quédese, necesitaré su ayuda – dijo John, tomándola del brazo.

Nellie confundida se hincó a su lado y el doctor le indicó lo que debía hacer.

- Creo que necesitaré una sutura, así es que mientras yo atravieso esta aguja por aquí, usted debe limpiarme cada vez que sangre – dijo con un poco de dolor, pero manteniendo la calma.

Sin reproches Nellie hizo lo que John le ordenó, con asombro observaba cómo el doctor se cosía a sí mismo y vez que la sangre le impedía ver bien, pasaba un paño húmedo por el corte, con suavidad, tratando de no causarle daño.

- Tiene usted muy buena mano Sra. Lovett, una enfermera hubiera sido más torpe – dijo John, en modo de agradecimiento. Cuando ya terminaba de suturar.

- Gracias Sr. Hewson – respondió ruborizada, pocas veces escuchaba lindas palabras hacia ella, aunque fueran sólo de gratitud.

John hizo un nudo al hilo y con unas tijeras lo cortó, Nellie no tenía nada más que hacer a su lado, pero se quedó contemplando su cuerpo. Cuando Johnny lo notó, emitió una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole una mejilla le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Con esto Nellie quedó espantada y se levantó de sopetón.

- Esto-esto no es correcto – dijo asustada.

- Discúlpeme, fui un atrevido, pero usted tenía la mirada clavada en mí – dijo John excusándose.

- Pues será porque lo-lo estaba comparando con el Sr. Todd – dijo Nellie, simulando que estaba enojada – Y pienso que él es mucho más apuesto que usted.

- ¡Ahhh!…Con que ha visto el torso del Sr. Todd, deben estar comprometidos ¿no?. Déjeme decirle que no durará mucho, ya que él sabe que usted le mintió sobre Lucy – dijo John.

En ese instante Sweeney entró al dormitorio y con celos vio aquella escena. Nellie tan cerca del doctor y él ¡sin camisa!. Se notaba que discutían, pero Nellie estaba tan sonrojada que Sweeney sospechaba que estuviera mirando al John con otros ojos.

**LES GUSTO??, UUUYYY AHORA LOVETT SE FIJA EN JOHNNY!!, JAJAJAJA! Es para darle un poco de humor a esta historia tan dramática…..Volviendo al tema de Sweeney, pobre, sufriendo por nada!!...ALGUNA QUEJA, ME DEJAN UN REVIEW!!..Si estoy siendo muy latera con cada acto, porque duro como dos capítulos la escena de Todd con Hewson en la berbería!!...bueno…espero comentario!!**

**ATTE CONTRADICTIONisBALANCE!! yeah!!**

**P.D.: siii!! NellieLovet le puse Johnny a mi personaje por Johnny Depp!! Imagínense lo guapo que es!! (L)….Y Hewson!!..jajaja nunca sabrán…investiguen!!xD….bye!! **


	7. Chapter 7

- ¡Sr. Hewson! ¿Por qué está sin camisa? – preguntó Todd, intentando esconder sus celos, pero Nellie se dio cuenta y sonrió, mirando hacia el piso, para que Todd no lo notara.

- Eh-eh.. yo me saqué la camisa porque estaba ensangrentada y la Sra. Lovett me ayudó con la sutura. ¿no es así? – dijo John asustado del barbero, como suponía que Nellie era su novia lo más probable es que se enfureciera.

Sí-sí, yo le ayudé, pero ahora debo ir al horno, tengo unos pies que deben estar listos – dijo Nellie, obviamente no tenía nada en el horno, lo único que deseaba era salir del dormitorio para evitar las preguntas de Sweeney, que la ponían muy nerviosa.

- Pero antes llévese esa camisa y tráigale una de las mías, por favor Sra. Lovett – ordenó Todd, de forma cortés, él no tenía derecho de darle órdenes a la mujer que le dio un techo y comida cuando más lo necesitaba.

- De acuerdo – dijo Nellie, saliendo con la camisa de John, que dejó en un balde remojando. Rápidamente fue a la soga, sacó una camisa de Sweeney que ya estaba seca y la dejó en su habitación, donde John la esperaba.

- ¿Dónde está el Sr. Todd? – preguntó Nellie.

- Se acaba de ir a afilar sus navajas – respondió John mientras se colocaba la camisa – Pero creo que luego querrá hablar con usted.

Estas palabras ponían más nerviosa a Nellie, hasta que oyó el llamado del barbero.

-¡Sra. Lovett, necesito que suba, por favor! – gritó Sweeney desde la escalera.

Nellie no tuvo tiempo de explicarle al doctor que entre ella y Todd no había nada, claro, ella soñaba con tal idea, pero no era así. Y corriendo subió a la barbería.

- Dígame Sr. Todd – dijo nerviosa, sabía que se trataba de Lucy y esperaba ser una víctima más de su navaja.

- Me mintió, usted me dijo que ella se había suicidado – dijo Todd, mirando por la ventana, con la mano herida sosteniendo su navaja.

- Yo le dije que ella se envenenó, es verdad no está muerta, pero ¡está loca!, eso nadie lo puede remediar – dijo Nellie acercándose a él, con la mirada fija en cada movimiento de sus brazos. Temblando de miedo intentó calmar su reacción, pero sus caricias fueron en vano.

- ¡No me toque!, usted sabe todo lo que he sufrido por su muerte, las noches que he pasado en este lugar pensado en ella y aún así ¡no fue capaz de decírmelo! – dijo Todd enfurecido y apenado. Él había depositado toda su confianza en Nellie, entre los dos no habían secretos, hasta ahora…

Pensé que sufriría incluso más si sabía que ella había perdido la cordura – dijo Nellie con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Pues debe saber que el doctor me dijo que tenía cura, sólo debemos encontrarla y someterla a un tratamiento, yo sé que usted sabe donde está Lucy, ¡dígamelo! – dijo Todd furioso, amenazándola con la navaja. Nellie se sorprendió al saber esto, nunca imaginó ver a Lucy sana, el maldito doctor arruinó todos sus sueños de casarse con Todd.

- Ella Sr. Todd, ella es una vagabunda, es la mujer que siempre intenta entrar a Meat Pies cuando hay muchos clientes y Toby debe echarla – dijo Nellie entre sollozos – Ahora usted me dejará, se irá de aquí con Lucy recuperada y me abandonará – dijo desesperada con su brazos aferrados al barbero, no temía que le fuera a hacer daño, su amor por él era más fuerte que su conciencia.

Sweeney con sus ojos cristalinos recordó a aquella vagabunda, vestida con harapos oscuros y con un sombrero con velo agujereado, nunca le prestó atención cuando merodeaba por la tienda de la Sra. Lovett, ahora se arrepentía_, "¡Podría haberla reconocido antes, podría haberla ayudado!, ¡Mi Lucy, pobre Lucy!, pasó tantas noches en las frías calles de este maldito Londres y ¡nadie le prestó atención!"_ pensaba Todd, maldiciendo su torpeza de no haberla observado mejor y maldiciendo a los londinenses, que muchos de ellos sabían quién era aquella mendiga y no la ayudaron. Pasaron segundo y recién sintió el calor de los brazos de Lovett, en mucho tiempo no había sentido esa calidez, la disfrutó por un instante, hasta que reaccionó y dando un paso adelante de zafó de ellos.

- No Sra. Lovett, no la abandonaré, usted me mintió, es verdad, pero desde que volví a Londres ha sido una gran ayuda. Lucy me recuerda como Benjamin, un hombre de sentimientos puros, he cambiado, mi aspecto la asustaría y debo reconocer que ya no soy un hombre digno de su querer. Mi plan es que el doctor la pueda curar y ya que cada vez me acerco más a Turpin, podré asesinarlo y liberar a Johanna de su poder. Planeaba dejar a Lucy con mi pequeña, que juntas formaran una familia. Yo..yo me iré de aquí, me siento feliz sabiendo que ellas estarán bien. – dijo Todd entristecido, mintiéndose a sí mismo, sabía que su felicidad sería completa si volvía con su familia, pero su conciencia se lo negaba.

- Sr. Todd, yo no lo abandonaré, nos podemos ir juntos, podemos ser felices también. – dijo Nellie, tratando de animarlo – ¿Y Johanna?, ¿tampoco podrá verlo? – preguntó, nunca pensó que Todd fuera tan duro consigo mismo, claro estaba que había cambiado, pero ¡se negaba la oportunidad de ser feliz!.

- No lo sé, estoy ansioso por verla de nuevo, quizás conversemos alguna vez, ojalá entienda que yo soy su padre, ella era una bebé cuando me fui. Mi pequeña, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, y si eso implica que me aleje, lo haré. – dijo Todd, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Entendía que Johanna le pudiera tener miedo, quizás no lo acepte como un padre de un día para otro, pero él sólo deseaba liberarla del juez.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Nellie, seguía John descansando, sentando en la cama, cuando de repente pasó por su cabeza la más horrible imagen. Vio a Nellie desangrada en el sillón de Todd y temiendo que esto fuera verdad subió corriendo a la barbería. Pero no se encontró con más que dos personas cerca de la ventana, un tanto disgustadas por su imprudencia.

- ¿¡Qué hace aquí? Y ¡tan apresurado!, ¿no le enseñaron que se golpea antes de entrar? – dijo Nellie enfurecida.

- ¿Acaso creyó que degollaría a la Sra. Lovett también? – dijo Todd con sarcasmo.

- Discúlpeme Sr. Todd, pensé que tendría una fuerte discusión con su novia – contestó John.

- ¿¡Mi novia!? ¡Ella no es mi novia Sr. Hewson! ¿¡Qué le hizo pensar eso!? – le contestó Todd espantado, se suponía que algún día él le pediría matrimonio, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo había olvidado la idea.

-¿Y cómo es que me comparó-..? – dijo John.

- Cállese – dijo Nellie, interrumpiéndolo – está hablando tonterías. – y mirándolo amenazadoramente lo dejó mudo.

- ¿Qué dijo Sr. Hewson? – preguntó Todd, no había oído que Nellie lo hizo callar.

- Nada- nada Sr. Todd, debí haberme confundido – respondió John, observando a Nellie. Con esto ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero afortunadamente Sweeney no le dio importancia.

- Ahora que están los dos aprovecharé para explicarles mi plan – dijo Todd, cambiando el tema.

John y Nellie pusieron atención y fijaron su vista al barbero. John observaba más el movimiento de sus manos, ya no le tenía confianza, pensaba que en cualquier momento sacaría sus navajas y lo amenazaría por cualquier opinión que emitiese.

- Ahora que sé la verdad, que Lucy está viva. Lo mejor es encontrarla lo antes posible, para que usted doctor le dé el tratamiento.- dijo Todd.

- No hay problema Sr. Todd, vine preparado, traje algunas dosis aquí. – dijo John sacando de su bolsillo unos pequeños frascos de vidrio.

- ¿Y donde la dejarán mientras la inyecten? – preguntó Nellie ingenuamente.

Todd fijó su mirada en ella.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo Nellie espantada.

- Sí, no tenemos otro lugar, yo sé que no soy dueño de su casa Sra. Lovett, pero serán sólo semanas, usted tiene un cuarto desocupado, lo podemos habilitar para que se quede. – dijo Todd a modo de súplica.

- De acuerdo, pero usted deberá llevarle alimentos y atenderla. – respondió Nellie, un poco enojada. No se podía negar a lo que su amado le pedía, pero el problema era que lo que ella aceptaba la alejaría más de Sweeney.

- No es necesario Sra. Lovett, mientras se le inyecte, Lucy estará dormida, esta medicina está compuesta por un sedante muy fuerte, la mantendrá dormida por tres semanas, que es lo que dura el tratamiento, por eso se le deberá alimentar con suero. Sobre la habitación, debe estar en perfectas condiciones, limpia y ojalá con algún artefacto que le de calor. Sr. Todd usted deberá pasar noche y día vigilándola, en la primera semana estará afiebrada, es normal, ya a la segunda semana su temperatura bajará y no despertará hasta que le quiten su medicina. Yo puedo venir diariamente a verla, estoy alquilando un lugar, aquí cerca. – dijo John.

- Usted no vendrá diariamente, porque estará aquí hasta que Lucy se recupere. No voy a correr el riesgo de que a mi esposa le ocurra algo y no haya un doctor en el momento. – sentenció Todd.

No muy feliz John acató la orden de Sweeney, no podía desobedecerlo, le aterraba la forma en que podría reaccionar si se negaba a quedarse. Pero no negaba que era mejor estar al lado de Lucy, el tratamiento era arriesgado y podría tener complicaciones. También podría aprovechar el tiempo para coquetearle a la Sra. Lovett ya que no tenía una relación con Todd. Él tenía problemas en su familia, sólo vivía junto a su esposa por sus hijos, esperaba separarse legalmente, pero le bastaba con tener a Anna, su esposa, lejos, llevaban 4 años de matrimonio, los primeros meses fueron los más felices, pero con el tiempo se le hizo insoportable pasar el día al lado de aquella mujer celosa y acosadora que no lo dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra.

**UYY ahora falta encontrar a Lucy, que Todd pase todo el tiempo a su lado (que haré un cap. Muy tierno sobre eso xD aunque me salga del protocolo frío y lleno de tristeza de esta historia :P)**

**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd****: no sabía que Todd se había escapado de la cárcel :O!!Pero ya no puedo cambiar que sólo pasó 13 años. Creo que ya no voy a nombrar eso en mi historia. Y también odio que digan Johnny DIP!!...jajaja…gracia por sus reviews.**

**NellieLovet: agradezco todos tus reviews y que te mantengas al tanto de mi historia xD**

**RECOMENDACIÓN: Lean los cuentos de Srta.Insensible!! son geniales, ella corrigió mi pimer fic One-shot, me encanta el vocabulario que utiliza, es muy poética a mi opinión….jajaja me despido haciendo esa sugerencia….bye!!and thanks to everyone who makes reviews to me!!(no manejo bien el inglés ojala se entienda xP)  
**

**ATTE!!cOnTrAdIcTiOnIsBaLaNcE!!**


End file.
